EL SECRETO
by Mel.2004
Summary: Una pequeña historia que acabo de inventar. Makorra!


**EL SECRETO**

La morena no recordaba la última vez que había estado tan nerviosa.  
-Responde Korra - dijo el maestro fuego sacándole de sus pensamientos - ¿Dónde estabas?  
-Ya te dije que fui a comer con Bolin  
-Bolin acaba de irse. Vino para que saliéramos a comer los tres, tuve que decirle que estábamos ocupados y se marchó. Ahora responde. ¿Dónde estabas?  
-Mako, por favor - la joven corrió y cerró la puerta de su cuarto. Luego de unos segundos el morocho también apareció allí.  
-Parece que se te olvida que dormimos juntos.  
Maldición pensó la morena. En verdad no iba a dejarla en paz.  
-Korra, dime porque últimamente estas rara. Algo te pasa. Dime donde has estado.  
-Está bien, no estuve con Bolin. Estuve caminando por la ciudad, combatiendo la delincuencia.  
-No te creo, no actuarias de esa forma de ser así. Creo que ya se lo que sucede aquí.  
-¿De verdad? - la morena estaba paralizada. ¿Cómo lo supo?.  
-Si, he oído rumores acerca de tu pequeño secreto. Desapareces durante un par de horas y nadie sabe dónde has ido. Faltas a casi todos los entrenamientos. - Hacia un par de semanas que el maestro sospechaba que su novia lo estaba engañando. No hacía falta que le digan con quien. Iroh. Desde que el general había llegado, noto las intenciones que el tenia hacia Korra. El protestaba cuando debían aliarse para derrotar a alguien, pero su novia lo calmaba diciéndole que solo tenían una relación profesional. Que sólo lo amaba a él.  
-¿Que opinas al respecto?  
-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?  
-Necesito saber tu opinión.  
-¿Por qué necesitas saberla? - grito el muchacho. Esa pregunta había sacado lo peor de sí mismo. Sin darse cuenta, sus puños comenzaban a emitir una débil llama. Al parecer, Korra si noto esto, ya que su cara era de terror absoluto. Debía calmarse. No podía seguir así.  
-Mako espera - grito la morena, pero era inútil. El morocho ya había abandonado la casa que compartían a toda prisa.

Luego de un par de horas el maestro regreso a su casa y se encontró con su novia llorando. En verdad no entendía por qué. Es decir, ella lo había engañado. No él. De todas formas ya había tomado su decisión. El amaba a Korra. La amaba tanto que prefería que sea feliz con otra persona.  
-Korra, debo pedirte disculpas. Quiero que sepas que te amo. Y que por eso te dejo el camino libre para que estés con Iroh. Si el te hace feliz. Lo acepto.  
-¿Qué? - preguntó la morena con cara de incrédula.  
-Eso era tu secreto ¿No? Estabas con Iroh. Quiero que sepas que si en verdad eres fel-  
-¡No estoy con Iroh! - grito la joven sin dejarlo terminar.  
-¿No? - ahora Mako era el confundido.  
-Claro que no. Te amo a ti solamente. ¿Por qué crees eso?  
-Ya sabes. Desapareces durante mucho tiempo y nadie sabe dónde vas.  
La morena se tenso como al principio. Debía decirlo.  
-No es por eso. Es cierto que te he mentido. Pero te juro que no es para engañarte con otro.  
-Entonces ¿Por qué es? - pregunto el joven mientras se acercaba a la boca de la morena. Se dieron un corto, pero apasionado beso.- Estoy preocupado por ti. Dime que es lo que sucede.  
-Bueno veras, durante este tiempo que desaparecí en realidad no estuve peleando ni nada parecido. Como también sospechara, hay una razón por la cual ya no hago ningún esfuerzo físico. La razón por la que no te lo dije al principio es porque estaba asustada. En verdad qu-  
-¡Dilo de una vez! - el morocho en verdad no aguantaba más. Iba a enloquecer si no descubría que sucedía.  
-¡Estoy embarazada! - grito la morena para luego bajar la cabeza. No quería ver la reacción de su novio.  
Mako estaba incrédulo. ¿Embarazada? Por eso había dejado de ir a los entrenamientos. Por eso desaparecía y pasaba largos ratos en el baño.  
El morocho salió de su asombro y tomó a Korra por el mentón. Acto seguido le implantó un largo beso. Un beso de amor. Luego de unos minutos, se separaron.  
-¿No estás enojado?  
-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?  
-No lo sé. En verdad sentí que estaba sola cuando te fuiste corriendo. Tenía mucho miedo.  
-Perdona. Fue todo una confusión. Estoy más que feliz - dijo mientras tocaba el vientre, plano aun, de su novia - Voy a ser padre. De un hijo tuyo.  
Korra y Mako se abrazaron. Luego de unos momentos ambos soltaron un par de lágrimas.  
-Te amo. - dijo la morena.  
-Yo te amo más. 

Habían pasado ya cinco años desde aquel pequeño mal entendido. La pareja seguía viviendo en la misma casa. Aunque ahora les quedaba chica.  
-¡Mikel! - gritaba la morena mientras intentaba encontrar a su pequeño hijo. Luego de revisar toda la casa, se dirigió a la mesa. Levanto el mantel y ahí estaba el pequeño.  
-Mikel, no tienes idea del susto que me has dado.  
El niño salió de su escondite. Tenía el cabello oscuro, piel clara y los ojos azules, los cuales había heredado de su madre.  
-Perdón mami. No quise preocuparte. Pero no podía dejar que me encontrarán. Es parte del juego.  
Inmediatamente apareció Mako con una niña, de la misma edad que Mikel, en brazos. La niña, a diferencia de su hermano, tenía los rasgos de su padre. Cabello oscuros, piel clara y ojos dorados.  
-Aquí tengo a Keyla. Al parecer estaba escondida en el jardín. Atrás de un arbusto.  
Korra tomo a su hijo en brazos y se acercó a Mako.  
-Niños no vuelvan a hacer algo así. Estábamos preocupados.  
-Perdón mami - dijo Keyla - estábamos jugando. Debíamos escondernos. Son las reglas.  
-Deben avisarnos cuando jueguen a esto. O deben jugarlo con algún adulto.  
**"98, 99,100. Punto y coma, el que no se escondió se embroma"**. Grito alguien desde el baño. Acto seguido, Bolin salió del cuarto del baño y se encontró con los niños, cada uno con sus respectivos padres.  
-Niños. Deben esconderse y yo los busco. Ya hemos jugado a esto antes.  
-Tú - dijo la morena algo furiosa. - Estábamos preocupados buscando a los niños. Creímos que se los habían llevado. ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que estaban jugando?  
-Porque yo estaba contando. ¿Cómo iba a saber que estaban preocupados?  
Korra y Mako quedaron en silencio por unos segundos y luego dieron un largo suspiro.  
-A veces siento que tenemos tres hijos. - dijo Mako. Ante tal comentario la morena no pudo evitar reír.  
-Mami papi - dijo Mikel - ¿Podemos jugar con el tío Bolin?  
-Por favor - añadió Keyla - debemos terminar el juego.  
-Está bien - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras bajaban a los niños.  
Bolin regreso al baño y los chicos a sus escondites. Korra abrazo a Mako mientras observaba esa escena. Su vida era perfecta ahora. No podía pedir nada más.

**HOLA A TODOS! ESTABA ALGO INSPIRADA ASI QUE DECIDI HECER ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA. COMO HABRAN NOTADO, A DIFERENCIA DE "UN NUEVO COMIENZO", ESTA HISTORIA ES 100% MAKORRA. ANTES AMABA EL MAKORRA, PERO COMO SEGURO LE HABRA PASADO A MUCHA GENTE, TERMINE DECEPCIONADA CUANDO ESTE DEJO A KORRA. ME GUSTA LA PAREJA DE MAKO Y KORRA TANTO COMO LA DE IROH Y LA MISMA.  
¡ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!**

AVATAR : THE LEGEND OF KORRA NO ME PERTENECE.


End file.
